


I Don't Love You

by WritingsandThings



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsandThings/pseuds/WritingsandThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants Loki as a prince for themselves.... don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

There were the laughs and the giggles of childhood innocence. There were his blue eyes and your green ones, and the way you were certain you saw all the beautiful sort of friendship and love in them whenever he gazed at you. There were the smiles, the teasing, all of the beautiful things that were right and good and the sort of things were never wished to see dissolve under the cruel misfortune of self-discovery and growing up. Because with him, none of those things happened as they should. It had always hurt to see the tears in his eyes whenever he came to you for consolation after any disagreement with his father. It was always so hard, seeing him in pain, seeing the lies planted and growing in his mind that he was unloved, especially by one of those that should love him most. It was always so hard, being unable to make him see the way he was loved. Not only by his brother and his mother, but also by you. You told him every day that you loved him whenever he came to cry, and even in his happiest moments that grew few and far between as you watched your blue-eyed boy grow up into a man. 

“A-Ailisa?” The sullenly smooth voice seeped through the door, accompanied by a soft knock to the wood. 

“What is it, Loki?” your kindest tone asked, reserved mostly for him alone and the other few you cared about. 

“I.. I need to tell you something. Before it grows too late.” Loki answered, sounding unreasonably nervous and not like his usual cocky self. “May I come in?” 

“Of course.” 

The lock was undone and you opened the door, and before it had been opened up widely Loki slipped through. Noting the more than slightly anxious expression upon his face, your lips turned up in a smile of amusement. Between the two of you there was hardly any bad time to be a tease. 

“You’re nervous, I see. For what? Thor’s big day tomorrow?” You teased, to which Loki gave a playful growl and shove.

“Shut up. I did not come to speak to you about that oaf.”

“Oh, so you didn’t sneak out late to complain?” You pushed his chest playfully, but Loki simply caught your hands and gave you that unjaded wide-eyed stare he possessed so easily and readily. But never before had you caught a hint of… what? What was that? Fascination? Captivation? No matter what it was, you could have sworn your heart was not beating the way it was supposed to. 

“Could we sit down?” Loki asked, and in mute shock you simply nodded. With gentle care reserved only for the ones he loved he held your hands still, leading you back over to your bed. It was no difficulty to see him in the moonlight, his pale skin and bright eyes reflecting it. 

“I wanted to tell you something. Before I can be made a fool of, before I’m simply little brother of the king.” Loki started, to which you could only nod your blonde head. This was… Odd. Never before had Loki put aside his bitter anger in speaking about the way Thor was to “unfairly” be made king. It was then you realized this must be of great importance to your friend. Especially in the nervous air about him, his hands cold and shaky as they enveloped yours. “We’ve known each other since we were children, Ailisa. And I knew I always have cared about you. And I have come to realize… Well, I have come to realize I love you in every way possible. More than just friends, I know that for certain. It has taken me so long, too long in fact, for me to realize this. I love you, Ailisa.” He finished in a low, smooth whisper, captivation at it’s very finest. 

Long moments ticked by, Loki tense in anticipation for your reaction. It was all there inside, the strangest mix of feelings. The fluttering of the heart, the sickening dread in your stomach. The knot in your throat was made only worse by the prickling in your eyes, your head finally shaking before words were formed. 

“No, Loki, no…” You finally murmured, squeezing your eyes shut as though that would stop the tears. “Ailisa-“ “Loki! Please, don’t.” You cut him off, feeling the hot tears spilling. “Don’t. You can’t love me in that way. We’re- we’re friends.” You continued, green eyes opening to look sorrowfully into his shocked ones. 

“You must be mistaken. I know you do love me, I see it in you too. Please, Ailisa. It’s in the way you smile, and the way you look at me, the way you say you love me even if no one else does. You’ve told me you love me!” He rambled, growing all the more frantic as he went on. All of a sudden he was on his feet, pacing your room. 

“As a friend! Loki, yes, I love you, as a friend.” You stood up and walked across to join him, placing a hand on his arm. Hardly had you made contact before his limber form twisted towards you, arm pushing your hand away. 

“Stop saying that if you don’t mean it.” He snarled, taking threatening steps toward you. In turn you took steps back, never minding the loud crash of the table or the broken vase of flowers and water he’d given you not a few hours earlier. 

“I do mean it, Loki, but not like that!” You yelped, wincing at the prickle of a thousand little shards in your foot, which Loki seemed to care naught for. “Please, Loki, please, I’m sorry!” You choked out, pain of all kinds surging through your body. 

“Do not apologize for things you are not sorry for!” He roared, and in one lunge grabbed your shoulders tightly. Wincing and unable to hide any of the pain, more hot tears rolled down your cheeks as you looked away with a sharp cry of pain, eyes squeezing shut. 

A few eternal moments seemed to pass, when slowly his grip slackened and once more your feet were placed on the ground. In turn this drew another cry of pain from your lips and without even meaning to, you collapsed against him. “I’m sorry..” You heard his sweet voice slowly murmur, his prior anger gone from his tone. With no other word you felt yourself being cradled into his arms, and he gently placed you on your bed. “I’m sorry. I never should have…” He trailed off in a murmur, brushing away the stray blondes that had fallen into your eyes. All the care in the world was there in his eyes, and he gently pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’ll send someone to take care of you. Goodbye, my darling Ailisa.” 

Through blurry eyes you saw him stand and turn away, a look of lost desperation replacing the love that had once been there.


End file.
